Meezil Kree
Meezil Kree is a Gurubashi Troll descending in line from the Atal'Ai line of Priests. He is ancient, cunning, calculating and maliscious, and wields great magic, power and influence making him a particularly dangerous character. He is continually haunted by a strange madness, which appears to be linked the the corrutpion of the Old Gods, as Meezil's schemes are never far resting from the stench of these almighty evils. In days of old Meezil ruled within the Second Gurubashi Empire as the High priest to the Empire. Responsible for the spiritual tuition of all Trolls within the Empire, he enjoyed a position of considerable influence. Meezil was a strict priest, and demanded that the Trolls returned to their indigenous spirtual rites in worship of loas and blood spirits, the Empire began to grow uncertain of trusting this former worshipper of Hakkar, yet Meezil continually dispelled doubts in him with a mixture of promises and displays of power, this, as well as the growing sway he was beginning to hold over the Trolls within the Empire. In the end it turned out the fears were confirmed, as Meezil had been shaping the Trolls within the Empire to once again become the covenant-bound race of Hakkar. Meezil was forced to flee the Empire, taking a hefty portion of the Trolls with him. Though the Empire dwindled, it was at least safe from ancient evils. Far from being idle, Meezil has reformed his faithful as the Hakkari Blood Cult, and had been corrupting the mind of the new High Priest of the Second Empire. A series of skirmishes took place between the Empire and the Cult, with events eventually leading to the Cult's disappearence. Meezil proclaimed that Hakkar had failed him and his followed, and he had now to parley with Hakkar's true masters. With this he disappeared into the sands of silithus. No Empire scouts could locate him. After much time Meezil returned, he had apparently lost all memories of his previous life, his mind having fallen into a small coma after the final banishment of Hakkar. He turned up in Orgrimmar and opened a small tailoring business. The Empire, though skeptical, watched him for some time and decided he was no longer a threat. Again, the deception of Meezil proved triumphant. In truth he had indeed gone insane, but had far from forgotten anything. His cruel intellect bolstering from his dark communion with the vile Old forces in Silithus, his grudge expanded to far more than just the Trolls, proclaiming that the Chaotic rule of the Old Gods was the only constant of life, naming all of Azeorth's mortals hypocrits, for they willingly take life on a daily basis, yet claim to preserve it. Meezil had been appointed within the Twilight forces growing within Silithus. He had returned to draft select members of pwoer and deception within the Horde to his banner in preparation for the arrival of C'thun. When the greater forces of Azeroth finally attacked Ahn'Qiraj, Meezil disappeared again, his mind always one step ahead of his then master's integrety. Dark forces beckoned the Priest to the roof of the world and since then, he has not been seen again, much to the benefit of the mortal races of the world.